GSD Movie My version
by FireFreedom
Summary: i suck at summary but hopefully everyone will enjoy it the story.
**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed, All creation rights to go sunrise w/** **Mitsuo Fukuda and Chiaki Morosawa**

Cosmic Era 75

Shortly after the war had ended in year 73 Cosmic Era. The Plants and Orb took months to negotiate terms of the new treaty where both nations would be happy with. On February 14, 74 C.E, The Plants and The Orb Union had signed a peace treaty, vowing for no more war and to protect each other from real harm. It's been almost two years since the end of the second bloody valentine war. Everyone were living a peaceful life on The Plants or in Orb that did not involve the Atlantic Federation area. The Plants supreme council even made the decision of having Lacus Clyne as the first supreme council chairwoman due to her leadership during the last two bloody valentine wars. Kira Yamato was no exception either, going into the ZAFT's military forces as a high ranking commander, a hero for everyone in The Plants and on Orb. Athrun Zala become the admiral of the Orb's military and is currently living with his girlfriend Meyrin Hawke. Cagalli Yula Athha just continue her job as the leader of Orb and also watching Athrun from the side.

Yzak Joule got to keep his commander rank and also being one of Lacus's personal escort. Yzak even got game and gotten in a relationship with Shiho Hahnenfuss. Dearka Elsman stepped away from the military for a grace period so that he can spend some time with his girlfriend Miriallia Haw. Shinn Asuka took time to reevaluate himself and even stopped being so anger at everyone and the world. Shinn even learned that his little sister was alive and was rescued by the Archangel crew during the first war. Miyu Asuka have been living with reverend Malchio and she even have a prosthetic arm, courtesy of Orb's Medical Center and Cagalli. Lunamaria Hawke became Shinn's girlfriend and she is still consistently trying to be slimmer then her younger sister Meyrin.

Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga lived together on the seaside in Orb. They have been inseparable ever since peace had returned. Needless to say life for Murrue is fun since Mu is always so childish around her and to the rest of his friends. The dessert tiger Andrew Wathfled had his own life with Aisha, they both own a house in Orb and The Plants. These two coordinators and two normal human are trusted by both Cagalli and Lacus, they all have special authority from both leaders to serve in both military forces as the situation see fit.

Everybody on the streets of Orb and The Plants were watching Lacus Clyne's latest concert. "Lacus is so wonderful and she is still singing even after becoming the supreme council chairwoman." said from a random guy. "Oh my god, I want to be just like her, an idol, when I grow." said from a little girl in her house watching the concert on television. *Lacus sang Fields of Hope as her last song* 'Fields of Hope…', "Everybody, thank you for coming to my concert. It's still a wonderful experience singing in front of a live crowd and for those who are watching as well." said Lacus while waving to the one hundred thousand people that had attended her concert. Lacus walked back to the backstage area to be greeted by her loving boyfriend Kira "Lacus that was amazing that you can do after so long." said Kira while wiping away the sweats on Lacus's face with a clean towel. "Thank you Kira." said Lacus and walked up to Kira and give him a tender kiss to his cheek. Kira blushes, "Come on Kira, it's been like almost four years and you're still blushing from a kiss." said Athrun trying hold in his giggle. "Can't help it man, it's my natural habit." said Kira. "And that's what makes you really cute Kira." said Lacus, gave Kira one more kiss but on the lips and walked to her dressing room to get changed. Kira's face was really red now, Athrun, Shinn, Yzak, Shiho, Lunamaria, and Meyrin just laughing it out.

Meanwhile in Orb, Murrue and Mu had also just finish watching Lacus's concert on television. "That concert was awesome, Lacus still got her stuff after not performing in front a large crowd after so many years." said Murrue. "The pink princess is no joke when it comes to singing and being the leader of The Plants." said Mu. "Yeah you're right and she is still so young, taking on multitude amount of responsibility." said Murrue. Mu puts an arm around Murrue's waist "Don't worry about it, she is a tough woman and Kira will always be there to hold her up no matter what." said Mu, Murrue just simply smile hearing that answer from Mu. Mu step aside and grab Murrue's left hand with his right hand, "Let's go take a walk shall we beautiful?" asked Mu. "Where does my childish boyfriend want to go." said while Murrue giggles. Mu didn't say anything and just started walking to the destination that would feel most appropriate. After about half an hour of walking, they both were in front of Morgenroete. "Why did we walked to the military's research center and mobile suit bay area." questioned Murrue. "Because our real destination is the Archangel." said with a big grin on his face. "Okay…" with a confused look on Murrue's face.

Mu and Murrue walk through the halls of the ArchAngel and finally reaching the ship's control room. Mu unlocked the door and taking Murrue's hands, walking into the room and sat her down on the captain's chair. Murrue looked around "What are you doing here Cagalli and Erica." only seeing them smiling big. As Murrue was turning around to see her boyfriend, Mu slowly dropped down to one knee. "Mu you can't be…" while covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Don't worry just let me do what I need to do." Mu clears his throat and began to speak. "Murrue since the day we met at Heliopolis, we had adventured through space and the earth. Doing all kinds of crazy mission to save everybody no matter who they are. The more the crazy things we do, the more I fell in love with you. At the Alaska base mess, kissing you was the first step to unlocking your heart and mine so that they can beat together. You may wonder why here. The window you see in front of you is the very same one where you saw me took two positron cannon blasts and lived with the help of Kira on the first one. I may do a lot of crazy things but I don't ever want to make you cry." Mu took his right hand to slip into his pocket to grab a small box. Taking the box and moving it closer to Murrue, Mu opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a topaz gem on top. "Murrue Ramius will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive." asked Mu. Murrue took her left hand and placed it in front of the ring "Yes, I will marry you" with happy tears flowing out of her eyes.

Mu took the silver ring and placed it on Murrue's ring finger. "Congratulation you two." said in unison by Cagalli and Erica. Everybody is hugging it out and smiling and all the women had tears coming out at this sweet moment. After a few moments for all the happy tears to dry, Murrue was able to finally speak again. "Mu I love you but what about Kira, how does he think about this." said Murrue. Mu had a big smile on his face. "This moment is definitely Kira approved. We had a talk a few months ago of when to propose to our girlfriend and he suggested that we both do it at the same time after Lacus big concert. After all we had gone through and the guidance you have given him. He thinks of you as an older sister and myself as his older brother. I am also sure you think of Cagalli as a younger sister too." Turning his head to Cagalli and smile at her. Murrue took Mu's hand and walked over to Cagalli and Erica, hugging like one big family. "I can't wait to see Kira." Said Murrue with more happy tears running down her cheeks. "My idiot brother sure knows how to make everyone happy in one day." said a teary Cagalli. Everyone just giggle at that comment.

Back at Plants Star stadium, while Lacus was in the dressing room changing. Kira gather the group of friends "Everybody knows the plan for this evening right." whisper Kira. "Yeah don't worry about it, just make sure you don't mess up yourself Kira." softly said Athrun. "Haha it's a wonderful plan but I still cannot believe that you got the whole base to agree to your plan." said a laughing Shinn. Luna, Meyrin, and Shiho is just shocked on what is going to happen in the evening. Everyone was trying to act normal when they all saw Lacus walking out of the dressing room changed and ready to go. Lacus walk to the group of friends and her boyfriend. "Kira are you ready to get going and I also have to get back to office for more work." said Lacus. "I am ready but shouldn't you take at least a good few hours of rest before you get back to work." said Kira. "I will be resting since its light paper work and I will have you with me all day. We can eat both eat our favorite meals." said Lacus. Kira's eyes widen and couldn't believe what he was hearing since they were always so busy with work and Lacus's singing career. "I'm definitely going to have a good night tonight." said Kira with his happy face. "I knew you would love that idea. You're more important to me than anything Kira." said Lacus and tenderly kiss him. "Is Kira even going to remember his own plans if he is this happy." thought everyone else around them. Everyone started to walk out of Star stadium and into Lacus and Kira's personal limo. "Driver, back to the supreme council." said Kira. "Yes sir, Mr. Yamato." replied the driver. Everyone's respective girlfriend were leaning on their boyfriend's shoulder to take a small nap since they drive is going to be long.

After the one hour long drive to the supreme council. Everyone had gotten out of the limo and headed their separated ways. "Lacus go on ahead, I'm just going to quickly say goodbye to everyone else." said Kira. "Alright." said Lacus, this is definitely unusual for Kira but I guess I may be too tired too. Lacus continue to walk to her office and get some work done and the quicker, the better. Kira looked at Lacus where she is walking until she was completely out of sight and then turn back to his friends. "Okay guy don't worry, I still remember the plans even though Lacus's plan caught me off guard." Said Kira. Athrun walk over to Kira and threw an arm around Kira's shoulder, "I thought you were really going forget since Lacus's plan sounds more appetizing," said Athrun with a teasing tone. Everyone had to laugh at the face Kira was making after hearing that statement. "Athrun I'm sure you and Meyrin have night like those too." retorted in a sly tone. "Kira please don't say thing like that, it's kind of embarrassing." said a blushing red Meyrin. "Tell that to your high and mighty devious boyfriend here." said Kira happily pointing at Athrun. Kira regaining his composure, "Alright Athrun, I have my phone on single touch dial as the signal to you and then you can signal the start of the plan." said Kira. "Alright buddy, until then the rest of us will do something until it's the planned time." said Athrun. With that everyone turn to their respective and head off to do something else while Kira headed back to Lacus's office.

"Hey Athrun, what is the plan that Kira has for Lacus tonight." questioned Meyrin. Athrun smiled "I could tell you now but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise even though it's not for us. I am sure everyone will be surprise even though everyone here except me don't know the full details of the plans." Meyrin pouted "Athrun you're so mean, you can even let your own girlfriend know the plans of your best friend." Lunamaria interject "Maybe Kira is playing hide and seek with Lacus since he is allowed to use the whole base." tapping her finger against her chin. "Maybe Kira is going to play tag with Lacus around the base until she find catch him and make him tell her why is he is causing all this fuss." said Shinn dreaming of weird game that Lacus will never be able to do. Everyone looked at Shinn like he was crazy, since everyone else knows that Lacus will never catch Kira in a catching competition. "Let's just go eat something and wait till it's time before anymore crazy idea comes up." Said Athrun. Everyone agreed and started walk to ZAFT's cafeteria for food.

Kira had walked to Lacus's office but it took longer than he had thought. "She might want to kill me now since I took so long while she is doing all that work." Kira thinking through his head. Kira sighed and it's time to face the music. Kira unlocked the door and walked into her office. Kira's eyes were wide open at the scene. "I thought you have work to do Lacus." said Kira while eyeing all the food that is on her table. "Well I did tell that it was light work and it was done really fast silly. Plus what do you think of the display of food." said Lacus with a huge smile on her face. Lacus finally get to have some quality time with Kira after being busy for so long. "Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me and the food all night." talking and suggesting with her hand to tell Kira to come. "No I'm coming, I am just surprised with you today and your suggestions. Normally you would be either in working mode or singing mode." said Kira. "I know but today I want make things special for us since we always have so little time in our busy schedule." said Lacus while cupping Kira's cheek with her right hand. Kira thought that her small hand is warm and she is always protecting. Kira kissed Lacus on the cheek making her blushing a little. "Let's eat shall we on this amazing night." whisper Kira since he never moved his face away from hers much. "Tonight is definitely going to be a night you won't forget Lacus." thought Kira happily.

"Kira which dish would you like to start with first." asked Lacus. Kira took a moment to eye over everything "I think we should with the barbeque pull pork sandwich." said Kira with mouth drooling over the saucy meat. Taking the place of two small sandwich, Lacus split the food between the two of them "Kira you are so cute when it comes to food and so irresistible when you are like this." Kira took a bite of his food and swallow. "Because Lacus is an amazing girlfriend and she is all mine." said Kira in a lovely tone. Lacus blush at that comment "Kira" was all she could say for the moment. The two enjoyed the first meal and the second meal was about to be serve. "Kira the second dish will be pad Thai." said Lacus while holding the bowl of stir fry noodles in her hands. Kira suddenly grab the bowl of noodles from Lacus's hand. "Kira we are supposed to be sharing that too." Said Lacus still pouting and looking at her empty hands. "Don't be like that Lacus, I wanted to feed you, so just say ah and let me do the rest." said Kira while already have a fork with a small amount of noodles. "Awe Kira is so sweet tonight and everything he does for or with me." thought Lacus while keeping her mouth open and wait for the food to come. Kira feed Lacus the noodle and even ate some himself which is just making both of their night better. "We should only eat one more dish and save the rest for tomorrow. I don't want you to be too full Lacus. You can also pick the last dish to eat too." said Kira rubbing his own tummy. Lacus's eyes lit up like light bulbs as she quickly reach for the sushi. "I knew you were going to go for that dish." said Kira while giggling. Kira and Lacus took turns to feed each other the sushi from the choices of spicy tuna, salmon, yellow tail, and eel rolls.

Kira and Lacus took a nice rest after eating so much good food. "Lacus do you know what is it." asked Kira. Lacus took her head up from Kira's shoulder and check the clock. "Its 9:00pm." said Lacus. Kira just realized that he is late and good thing he keep his composure and hit the single touch dial to signal Athrun. Down at Athrun station, he felt his phone vibrate and took his phone out of his pocket. "Finally, super late Kira," thought Athrun with a face palm. Athrun grab a communication device and spoke to the control room commander. "Control officer, this is Athrun Zala, Commander Yamato is ready for the plan to be excuted, over." Said Athrun. "Roger." replied the control officer. Within seconds the control officer did as he was instructed to do.

Back at Lacus's office, Kira was ready and to see Lacus will react to what's about to happen in the base. *A middle size explosion was hear and the alert was set off* Lacus jumped up from her comfortable position and ran over to her desk. Put a button to connect to a com link "What's going on and what's the situation." demand Lacus. "Chairwoman, there is an explosion in the mobile suit hanger area and an enemy strike team is trying to steal the mobile suits." said the control officer. Kira took Lacus's hand and rush out the door and run to the mobile suit hanger. "Come on Lacus, I have to get to my machine so no else will get hurt." yelled Kira as they continue to run. They reach the hanger bay for the freedom, Kira jumped into his mobile suit and activate his machine and rise it right arm and open its hand. Lacus stood there confused and concern at the same time, then suddenly the alert was shut off, the lights return back to normal. Lacus was watching all the staffs and her friends walking into the light where she can see them all. Lacus look around the hanger but nothing was damage nor was there any enemy in sight. Lacus looked very confused and have no idea what is going on at all.

Moments later, Kira jump out of his machine and landed in front of Lacus and the entire hanger staff and friends. Kira walk to the freedom's hand and grab the small metal box and walk back to Lacus. Kira slowly dropped one to one knee and Lacus's eye widen at the sight. "Kira…" was she could mustard with the sight before her. "Lacus don't say anything for a while and just listen me. We had a unique start to our relationship, when your transport broke and was just floating in space. I had bought you into the Archangel. I could not believe the sight when I first saw you. You have a radiant smile, a voice that no one can matter, and a heart of pure love. I was in your care during my toughest time during the bloody valentine war. The machine in front of us is the sword you gave me to protect things that are near and dear to me. I could not imagine the rest of my life without you by my side." Lacus had a lot of happy tears running down her cheeks as Kira was using his right hand to open the metal box in his left hand. Placing the box with a ring in front of Lacus and continue to speak. "It does not matter what hardship we have to face together. As long as I am with you, I will be the happiest coordinator alive. Lacus Clyne, will you marry me." asked Kira. Lacus didn't hesitate for a moment "Yes Kira" was all Kira needed to hear to put a silver ring with a violet clear gem on the ring finger of Lacus Clyne. They hugged and kissed, everyone in hanger bay was cheering them on and their friends were cheering the loudest.

"Congratulation." said in unison by the whole hanger bay crew and everyone in the current ZAFT base knows about Kira and Lacus's engagement. "Lacus let's get into our combat suit and fly to Orb and tell everyone else right now." said an excited Kira. Lacus wiped away her happy tears so she wouldn't look like a total mess. "Let's go Kira, hanger bay chief, I authorize the launch of the freedom immediately." yelled a joyous Lacus. "Wait! Kira that wasn't part of the plan." screamed Athrun. "I am just adding more to my plan as of this minute Athrun. You can't stop a happy man from doing whatever he wants." said Kira while grabbing Lacus's hand and walking to a locker room for combat suits. "Man I did not know I had a crazy best friend or may be Mu's crazy influence had finally hit Kira hard." said Athrun while face palmed. Kira and Lacus quickly got into their combat suit and headed back to the freedom. They both got into the machine, Kira strapped himself tightly to the sit and Lacus just sat on Kira's lap while having both arms around Kira's neck for safety and embracing. "Commander Yamato you are ready to launch." from the CIC officer. Everyone cleared the launch pad and waiting for the happy to be on their way. "Alright everything is all good." taking one more look at Lacus. "Freedom, Launching." yelled Kira and Lacus. The freedom launched out of the hanger and set its course for course and will reach their destination within minutes.

Back in Orb at Morgenroete, Murrue, Mu, Cagalli, and Erica were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying some food. All of a sudden the alert goes off and Cagalli ran to the nearest intercom. "What is going on, are we being attack by an enemy." asked Cagalli in panic mode. "No miss Athha, we are not being attack by any enemy. A high speed mobile suit is coming towards Orb and will be landing at Morgenroete in about half an hour. Lastly, the mobile suit thermal pattern matches the freedom." said the CIC. "Thank you." said Cagalli as calm as possible. "Is Kira even thinking, just driving a mobile suit straight down to earth and into Orb. Is he that much of a big idiot." said an annoyed Cagalli while face palming. Everyone else around her just smile and wait for the arrival of the freedom.

Half an hour has passed, everyone waiting in front of Morgenroete seeing the incoming freedom. The freedom making it's descend onto the ground and landed perfectly. Kira and Lacus jump out of the opened hatch and used the elevator rope to go down to see everyone. Cagalli quickly walk up to his brother and smack him on the head. "Kira you're an idiot for pulling a stunt like this." said an annoyed Cagalli and then hugged after not seeing him for a really long time. Kira and Lacus took off their helmet to meet everyone face to face. "Good thing I still had my helmet on when you smack me Cagalli." said Kira while rubbing the supposed to be bruise spot. Lacus just laugh at the twins' interaction. Kira walk over to Mu and inspect him "Looks like you also got the job done Mu." said Kira happily. Kira turn to Murrue and look at her ring finger and smile. "Congratulation on getting engaged Miss Murrue." said Kira.

"Looks like you also succeeded in your quest Kira since you bust out the freedom just to come to us at this kind of time." said a grinning Mu. "Yeah I got excited and Lacus follow my excitement." said Kira while keeping a bright smile. Murrue, Cagalli, and Erica were with Lacus and congratulating on her own engagement. "I'm so happy Lacus you're going to be my sister in law." said a delighted Cagalli. "I'm going to have another little sister." said Murrue while hugging Lacus. Lacus hugged Murrue with a confused look on her face. Kira turn to Mu and said "You told her didn't you Mu. You're supposed to keep that secret for me." Mu put his hand up in the air like he was surrendering and said "I had to give her a reason on why you would be happy when Murrue and I are engaged for her to believe." Kira and everyone just laugh at Mu's explanation. Lacus was able to understand what was happening. Murrue walk over to Kira and him big sisterly hug. "I'm so glad you think of me as your family." said an overjoy Murrue. "Everyone here has always guided me when I had difficulties or just needed advice or even a prep talk. Each one of you is special in your own unique ways and even the few friends that are in The Plants. Precious people I never want to lose or be torn apart from." said a passionate Kira. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Lacus just walk up to Kira and kiss him on the cheek and hug him for a good while. "So how come the others didn't come with you." asked a curious Cagalli. "Simple answer, I just rushed here and the fact that the justice is in hanger here and Shinn still don't have a machine and no other machine can enter the atmosphere on its own." said Kira. "Woah kind of forgot about that. Well let's get some rest." said a tired Cagalli. Kira and Lacus spent the night at Morgenroete before going back to The Plants in the morning.

The next morning Kira and Lacus had said goodbye to everyone, they got back into the freedom and headed back towards The Plants. "It's good to be back home this early in the morning since we have our duties." said Kira while looking at Lacus. "Yes it's good to be home, but I don't feel like working today. I rather hangout with everyone else." said a frowning Lacus. "You're the supreme leader, I'm sure you wiggle your way out for a day with the whole council." said Kira while giggling. Lacus skipped away from Kira to the nearest intercom and linking her to the control room. "CIC officer, this is Lacus please tell the other supreme council member that I will taking a day off today and that should only contact me if there is a real emergency." said Lacus. "Yes Miss Clyne, I will get to it right away." replied the CIC officer. "Thank you." and Lacus walked away from the intercom and back to Kira. "It's already taken care of Kira, let's go find our friends." said a delighted Lacus. "Yeah let's go." simply replied Kira. Kira and Lacus took off to walk around the base to search for their friends.

After walking almost half of the base, they only able to Athrun and Meyrin in the cafeteria eating some breakfast. "Hi Athrun and Meyrin." said Lacus while waving to them and walking with Kira towards them. Kira and Lacus sat on the opposite side of Atrhun and Meyrin. "Hey you two, how was the unplanned trip to Orb." asked Athrun with curiosity. Meyrin also wonder the same thing when she had heard Athrun's question. "Everything went well beside the part where Cagalli smacked Kira on the head." said Lacus while giggling remembering that moment. Athrun and Meyrin giggle alongside Lacus. "Come on, no one needs to laugh at me about it." said Kira pouting. "Sorry Kira but you and Cagalli always have those sibling moments." said Lacus trying to hold a straight face. "Classic Cagalli, she will hit almost anyone for doing stupid things." said Athrun remembering all the times he got hit by her. "I'm sure she loves you as much as she hits you Kira." said Meyrin with a hand covering her mouth giggling. "Anyways where are the others doing right now." asked Kira curiously. "Yzak is spending some quality time with Shiho and I still can't figure how he got her." answered Athrun. "Luna and Shinn is at the R and D facility with Shinn demanding when his new machine will be ready." answered Meyrin. "Shinn should learn to be more patience." said Kira with a face palm. Everyone were doing their own thin from that point on.

*Breaking news from The Plants live from the press conference* Lacus started walk out of the supreme council building onto a podium for the conference. "Hello every one of The Plants and Orb Union, as every one may already know by now that I am engaged to commander Yamato. We have also decided on the date of our wedding which I would like to share every one. I officially announced that our wedding will be held on August 18th, 75 C.E. Thank you for attending and listening to my short press conference." said Lacus and then bowed and waved goodbye to everyone. "That was wonderful Lacus." said Kira. Lacus just simply kiss Kira on the cheek.

Far away in the depth of Atlantic Federation area, a mysterious man have been carefully watching the news. It seem like all the waiting is paying off. "Kato this is the perfect opportunity to strike and finally to get rid of those insects." said the mysterious man with a venomous tone. "Yes sir, I will inform the space team to do some reconnaissance before we do a full onslaught attack sir." said Kato with an evil smirk. "Good I have waited for this day for far too long now. Their greatest day will also their greatest tragedy in history." said the mysterious men with evil laugh. "Make sure our secret weapon is ready and nothing will be able to stop the weapon Kato." said the mysterious with stern tone. Walking around with a sinister smile on his face "Then I will start to make plans to gather the final pieces of data that I need to make the weapon perfect." said Kato. Kato plan did not take long to come up with since it was only gathering data. With the final adjustment to his plan, Kato establish a com link with the strike team in space that has been training and living there since they were born. "This is Kato, Rey Za Burrel your mission is to take a new machine and go to The Plants and gather data on Kira Yamato." said Kato. "Yes sir." Just like that and the com link was cut.

Two days later, when everything seem like just another normal day. Kira and Lacus were on duty with a lot of busy meeting concerning resources and the development of new machines that is still in the planning stage. "All these meetings about resources and new machines are getting to be a drag Lacus." said with a frown face. "I know but we have keep the machines up to date if anything was to ever happen." said Lacus while walking with Kira back to her office. Kira took a hand to scratch the back of his head "But I thought that the Earth Alliance was in shamble and could not even develop new weapons." Lacus walked in front of Kira and stare directly into his eyes "That may be true but that does not mean that there won't be enemy that's not related to any faction that just might want to cause chaos. Plus as the leader of The Plants, I want to do all I can to protect everyone and it also means that I have to keep your sword sharp to be on equal footing with the enemy." said Lacus and get closer to embrace Kira. "Lacus how come you are always so much smarter than me when it comes to politics and leadership." whisper Kira. "I guess it runs in the family." whisper Lacus with a frown that Kira can't see. Their moment seem like an eternity.

Suddenly the alert went off and everyone was scrambling to find out what is going. Over the intercom "Unidentified mobile suit is heading straight towards the supreme council block." said the CIC. Without a word, Kira run to the combat locker room and get into his combat suit. Now racing towards the hanger bay for his machine. When Kira is in front of his machine "Everybody get the backup forces ready and for now I will go alone since it's only one machine." Said Kira. "Understood commander Yamato." Said everyone else in the hanger bay. Kira quickly hopped into his machine and fire it up. "Hatch is opening, the linear catapult is ready, commander you're ready to go." said CIC. "Freedom, Launching." screamed Kira.

The Freedom blast out of the hanger and to meet his foe. Thirty seconds later both machines had met and just started to fire at each other. Each of them evaded the shoot. "Who are you and why are you attacking the supreme council." demand Kira. The mysterious pilot did not answer and continue his assault on the Freedom. Kira took out a beam saber and went towards the enemy to disable his arm but the enemy easily evaded and kick the Freedom back. "Ah damn this enemy is tough, he manage to evade my every attack and even pushed me back." thought Kira and this feeling he was having. Kira just shake the thought out for now as his priority is to disable or take out the enemy before it can do any harm. The enemy machine flew full thrust towards the freedom and took out its own beam saber and disable the Freedom's right leg. Kira could not believe it, he was getting taken out be an unknown machine. Having enough of the situation, Kira enter seed mode to fight at his very best. "Alright you may not want to talk but I am going trash you now." Kira screamed as he charged towards the enemy with both of his beam sabers out and all eight of his dragoons. The dragoons were constantly firing at the enemy machine but was easily dodged. Kira try to use a sneak attack from the side both beam sabers but to no avail. Kira tired his last resort using the Freedom in full burst mode. All the surging energy from the Freedom directed towards the enemy in one huge burst was simply stopped by the enemy machine without a scratch on it. The enemy machine took out a beam saber and flew over Kira like it was nothing. Cutting all the dragoons.

Back in the ZAFT base, everyone were watching in horror at how the freedom was getting beat like it was nothing and Kira could not even land a hit on the enemy. Lacus put her fears aside to issue orders "Shinn, Luna, and Yzak get into the zaku ignited and back Kira up immediately. Don't forcefully engage the enemy, this unknown machine and pilot is way to strong currently. Try to scare away the enemy with numbers." Without saying anything else Shinn, Luna, and Yzak got into any available zaku ignited and launch immediately to save their commander and friend.

The fighting did not cease but only escalated to melee fighting as Kira was having a hard time keeping up with the enemy. His machine was more than fifty percent damaged. The enemy machine saw three new machine coming towards the fight. The enemy thrust one last hard kick to the Freedom's chest and sending the machine flying towards three incoming ones. The enemy turn away and flew away with its mirage colloid on. Shinn and Yzak managed to catch the Freedom, "Hey Kira are you okay in there and no injuries right." asked Luna. "No I'm fine." replied Kira and hiding his feeling from on the battlefield. The four of them had made it back safely to the hanger bay. Kira hop out of trashed machine onto the bright then quickly got tackle by Lacus. "Kira I'm so glad you're okay and not hurt." Said Lacus with teary eyes. "I'm fine." said Kira and embracing Lacus.

Far away in Lagrange 6, a small base can be seen beside a few asteroid. Inside the mini base, a few people were just relaxing and analyzing data. The base CIC just got Intel of the current situation. "Dr. Hibiki about half an hour ago, the Freedom was taken down by an unknown mobile suit." said the CIC. Ulen dropped his cup of coffee unexpectedly and had a shock look on his face. "My son was taken down by an unknown machine." said Ulen. Via Hibiki just covered her mouth with her hand and had tears running down her cheek. "Was there any conformation of death." asked Ulen. "Unable to confirm doctor." said CIC. Another figure had walk up to the side of Ulen and place a hand on his left shoulder. "I think it's our time to go and help our kids." said Siegel Clyne. Without another word coming out from anyone, everyone were grabbing all the important items that they need and then head towards the hanger bay. After hearing what had happen, the hanger bay team was already started to load the new mobile suits into the transport ship for everyone to make their journey to The Plants.

The news had just spread to the island of Orb. "That can't be right, the Freedom got taken so easily by an unknown mobile suit." said a frantic Cagalli. Meyrin walked over to Cagalli and give her a gentle hug. "Thank you Meyrin. This helps a lot and everyone else here supporting me." said Cagalli feeling a bit calmer. "Cagalli be brave, Kira never go down that easily." said Athrun. "Thank you Athrun but there is still a whole world of mysteries that we do not know about and about people." said Cagalli while wiping away her tears. "Cagalli you should go to The Plants and see the situation for yourself. All the admin work I can take care of." said Kisaka with a gentle tone. "Thank you Kisaka, I will." said Cagalli. "Looks like the old ship is going into battle one more time." said Murrue in a sad tone. Mu walk over to Murrue and embrace her tightly "Come on we have to go check out the situation and especially our little Kira and Lacus." said Mu. Murrue couldn't help it but to smile at the statement. "Yeah let's make some calls and do prep work. I don't want to lose any family member." said Murrue. Everyone got to work and doing their part before launching the Archangel into space and then to The Plants.

The next morning, at Morgenroete everyone was doing final checks and even see some familiar faces. "Hey everyone the Archangel driver is back." said Arnold Neumann. Not too far behind came the rest of the Archangel crew. "It's wonderful to see everyone again." said Murrue with a happy tone. "If everyone is here and ready let's get this show on the road." said Mu. No one object to that statement. Everyone was getting on board the Archangel. Ten minutes later, the Archangel had launch from the holding bay of the Orb's military base and heading to The Plants as fast as it can fly.

A few hours later at ZAFT council base, "Supreme chairwoman Clyne, the Archangel is requesting permission to enter the base." said the CIC. "Permission granted." said Lacus. Lacus got up from her desk and when to find Kira to meet up with all their other friends. Lacus knock and walk into Kira's office. "What are you doing here Lacus, it's rare for you to come to my office." said Kira looking confused. "I know but everyone on the Archangel is here and I am guessing that they are very worried about you, so come on and let's go meet them." said Lacus in a gentle tone. Kira got up from his working desk, walk towards the door, grab Lacus's hand, and start walking towards the hanger bay. Minutes later when Lacus and Kira reach the hanger and see the Archangel was still making its landing. Shinn, Luna, and Yzak join them while they all watch the landing of the Archangel. When the Archangel door opened, Cagalli run out of the ship and quickly look for Kira. After spotting him, she quickly ran over and tackle him with a big hug.

"Cagalli you don't have to tackle me. I am still in one piece you know." said Kira trying to get up from his sister's hug. Letting go of Kira, "But we were all so worried about you, especially me. I thought I had really lost you this time." said a teary Cagalli. Athrun walk over to Kira to help him up "I have my machine with me, how about we tag team the unknown and beat the crap out of the pilot and machine." Said Athrun. "Its nice thought but I don't think that will work since I could not even land a hit on the machine and I was fighting at my best." said Kira having his face staring at the ground. Kira turned to look at the damaged Freedom "It's obvious that the enemy machine some kind of new technology and it also out spec the Freedom." Turning to Athrun now, "I think that even with the Justice out there, it wouldn't have made a difference." said Kira still remembering the thrashing he received by the enemy. Everyone around Kira was shocked at what they just hear out of the commander's mouth. "Don't worry Kira, the R&D department will figure out something." said Lacus in gentle tone and embrace him.

Over the intercom "There is an unidentified transport ship heading towards the hanger and will arrive is about five minutes time and there is no matching data for this transport in any data base." said CIC. Everyone in the hanger was confused on why the alert didn't goes as if an enemy was coming to attack them. Lacus let go of Kira and headed to the com link. "CIC officer how is the transport coming into ZAFT territory without triggering the alert." waiting to hear an answer to the ever confusing situation. "Well Miss Clyne, it's weird for me to say but the transport is sending a signal through ZAFT's network and telling the system that it's a friend and not an enemy." said CIC. "This day just keeps having more questions than answers." thought Lacus.

Five minutes later, the mysterious transport slowly deck inside the hanger bay right next to the Archangel. Everybody was on edge and every soldier was ready to attack if any harm fall onto the base. The transport door opened and the first figure walked out. "Daddy…is that really you." said Lacus while running to his father hoping that she is not dreaming. "Yes my dear little Lacus. Daddy have come to help everyone out." said Siegel. Siegel took a few moments to look around the hanger when he spotted Kira. He walked over to Kira "How are you doing Kira?" Kira couldn't really talk quite right but manage to say "I'm fine but h-how are you alive after the invasion at your personal estate." Two more figures had walked out of the transport and one of them. "Because I had in my personal strike team to rescue him before Patrick Zala's team could get to him." said Ulen staring at his son. Via just grab Cagalli's hand and walked over to Kira and hugged them both at the same time. Cagalli and Kira remembered the picture of a woman holding twins' in her arm. "Mom" they said in unison. "I have missed you both very much these pass twenty years and it has always been hard on me and your father." said Via with tears flowing out of her eyes. Ulen walked up to the small family reunion "You both had grown up to be fine adults, I am proud of you both." Said Ulen with delightful smile.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but I think Cagalli and I deserves some answers and why you showed up at this kind of time." said Kira with stern look. "Dear it's time to tell them the whole truth and hope after this mess is over. It will never happen again." said Via feeling regretful. Everyone around the hanger was anxious to hear this story. Ulen took a deep breath and begin the story from the beginning "Since everyone know about the George Glenn story, I'll skip that part. It started a little over twenty years ago when people found a way to enhance a body before birth by moving human DNA sequence around. This made human to have a stronger body to endure the harshness of space when it's time venture for a new world. As a scientist, I was intrigued by this concept. So I went ahead and build the perfect artificial womb. At the same time your mom was already pregnant with you two. After you two were born, Kira I took you and put you into the artificial womb chamber. I did move a few DNA sequence to give you a stronger body and also to be the best fighter whether it's yourself or with a mobile suit. Kira everything else that you have learned and grown to love or hate and the people that surround you have been by your own power. Hope that clears up the whole ultimate coordinator part." said Ulen taking a small break before continuing with the answers.

"The concept of coordinator is actually wonderful for the evolution of human. On the other side of the spectrum, it also does attract people who wants to use that idea for their own evil gains. When I had succeeded my artificial womb research, I was approach by a powerful man. His name was Al Da Flaga of Flaga industrial. He wants me to take his DNA and create a perfect replica of the sequence and then create clones of himself. Needless to say that it failed horribly, which resulted in the creation of Rau La Creuset and Rey Za Burrel. From that point on it resulted in two bloody valentine wars through these three individual people." said Ulen finishing his story.

Everyone was extremely shocked to hear how everything came to be about. Kira and Cagalli can finally put their mind at ease. They can finally take their time to get reacquainted with their parents after so long. However the man next to Murrue wasn't as delighted like everyone else. "How can my father be alive and with the intention of creating clones of himself. Have I been fighting my father all this time without knowing what the war was actually about. Look like my family reunion will be a different story." Said an angry Mu with disgusted look on his face. Murrue simply hugged Mu not knowing what to about all of this.

Via stepped beside Ulen and started to speak. "The other day we intercepted a report saying the Freedom have been shoot. Judging by the looks of your damaged machine, the report is half accurate. I'm glad you weren't hurt at all Kira. Everyone at our base have been working hard for this day. But we never knew when the evil man will strike until we also intercepted a report about your wedding with Lacus. I also have a theory that the unknown machine that had attack you was gathering data about your fighting style including strengths, weaknesses, and attack patterns. It's no surprise that you have gotten beaten since the current Freedom along with the other mobile suits is out of date in the technology area. Inside that transport you see over there are four updated mobile suits to help you guys fight on equal ground or more." said Via while smiling brightly at her twins' and even her new soon to be daughter in law.

The Archangel's maintenance crew were unloading the four updated machines on to the Archangel. Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Mu were surprised that they look just like they original machines. Ulen laughs at their expression "They may look the same but they sure do not perform the same as the others. These four machines have been updated with brand new nuclear fusion reactor and Nano variable phase shift armor. To even make them better, Siegel had his team of engineers develop a new feature for these machines. We can it X-seed driver which will push the machine beyond its normal limits without breaking down. The final phase for these machines would be for their respective pilot to fine tune the OS and the mobile suits will be complete." said Ulen.

"But I have no idea how to tune the OS." said a frowning Mu. "Don't worry I can do it for you when I am done with the Freedom." said Kira with a gentle smile. Mu was relieved to hear that and knowing Kira does really treat him like an older brother. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn went to their machine and hopped into the cockpit to start fine tuning the OS. After about 10 minutes Athrun and Shinn had finish tuning the OS and their machines were ready to go.

Kira on the other hand was tuning his and found a lot of un-expecting things. "What!" shouted Kira. Kira popped his head out of the cockpit looking at this father like he was crazy. "Dad is this really necessary, it's so embarrassing." said Kira blushing. "Think of it as an extra layer of vital security." said a laughing Ulen. Kira turned his hand to Lacus "Lacus can you come over and hop into the cockpit with me." said Kira nervously. Lacus walked over to the Freedom and hopped into the cockpit with Kira. "What is it that you need me for Kira." asked Lacus. "Read that" Kira pointed to the screen. "Oh my, this is so embarrassing." said Lacus with redden cheeks. Kira closed the hatch to the cockpit. Kira and Lacus began to stripping down to their under garments in the small cockpit. Lacus position herself on Kira's lap like a child. "Ready Lacus" asked redden cheek Kira. "Yeah" answered Lacus who is equally as red. Kira took his right hand off of Lacus's silky skin and input the final code to the OS. The cockpit began to do a full body scan of the two and after a full minute it was over. The computer read that the scan was complete and the full X-seed drive system was fully activated. Kira and Lacus put back on their respected uniforms and hopped out of the cockpit with their face still blushing from the experience.

Kira walked over to Mu's machine to fine tune his OS when Athrun and Shinn walked to up him. "So what took you so long and why is your face red." Asked Athrun. "Nothing happen, just shut up, I have to go tune up Mu's machine." Said Kira with his head down. Kira walked pass them and hopped into the Akatsuki for its final tuning. "Something really good must of happen to him if he is acting this strange." said Shinn with a curiosity in his voice. Kira was done tuning the OS in 10 minutes making all the machines combat ready when the threat comes.

Murrue walked over to Lacus "Looks like two will have to postpone the wedding and plan for the upcoming battle." Said Murrue with a sad tone. "Yeah it seems so but at least we have the upper hand and know when they will attack. The battle of full moon is coming." said Lacus with a brave tone. "Hey I have an idea why not us four have a double wedding when this whole mess my father created is finally over." said Mu with optimizes tone. Both women looked at Mu like he was the smartest guy in the universe. "Mu since when did you had the time to think this up." asked Murrue sounding amazed. Kira walked over to interject "It doesn't sound like a bad idea to me since we already like one big happy family." said Kira. "Sounds good to me." said a delighted Lacus. With that everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle.

Three weeks had gone by pretty quick and in a few short hours, the moon will be a full moon. Lacus had sent out a few recon teams to find out which direction they were coming from and how many enemies they would have to face. The final preparation is as follows, the Archangel will only have the Freedom, Justice, Destiny, and Akatsuki. Murrue is the ship's captain. Meyrin is the ship's CIC. Arnold is the ship's driver. Cagalli is the ship's weapons CIC. "Alright everybody the final preparations for the Archangel is complete and we are going to head out soon." said Murrue. "Miss Murrue make sure you don't engage with the Archangel. This battle would most likely be mobile suits focus, so the Archangel would only need to provide communication support." said Ulen. "I understand, the damaged Freedom in the hanger bay is a consistent reminder that the enemies are extraordinary this time." said Murrue. Ulen walked over to Kira and Mu to have an important conversation with them. "Mu how do you feel since you might have to kill your very own father to stop this madness." asked Ulen. "I don't exactly know how to feel but I do know that I have a real family to protect." answered Mu. "Kira I have read about your accomplishment in the last two bloody valentine wars. But I have to ask this to confirm, are you ready to kill if needed." asked Ulen with stern look. "I can't give you a definite answer because these decision can only be made on the battlefield. I am sure that Mu will have to come up with his own decision when he face his own father." said Kira with an emotionless face. "I agree." said Mu and put a hand on Kira's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes before the moon was full, the Archangel had launched from the supreme council base hanger bay. Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Mu sat in the cockpit of their machine in case they needed to launch immediately. Lacus was sitting on the spare sit next to Arnold with a worry expression on her face. Ten minutes later, an alert had sound off in the Archangel, "The recon team has the following, 4 black mobile suits believing to be the leading units and almost 500 Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss types mobiles is heading straight us in under 5 minutes." said a shocked Meyrin. "That's a ridiculous amount of a fighting force Mu's father has." said a worried Murrue. Kira and Mu faces showed up on the monitor, "It seems like that crazy bastard of a father of mine is going slaughter us and anyone whoever is going to get in his way." said Mu. "Murrue and Mu I think the choice is clear now. There is no need to hold back once the battle starts." said Kira. "Such a dawning task in front of us Kira, staining our hand with blood again." said Mu. "This time we weren't given a choice in the matter, we and the others have to cut off his obsession with power and revenge." said Kira. Murrue and Mu nodded in agreement and the monitor gone blank. "Meyrin tell them they can launch now." ordered Murrue. "Freedom, Justice, Destiny, and Akatsuki you are all cleared to launch at once." Said Meyrin.

Both of the Archangel's launcher catapult opened and each machine is moving to the launch pad. "Kira, Freedom, Launching!" "Athrun, Justice, Launching!" "Shinn, Destiny, Launching!" "Mu, Akatsuki, Launching!" All four Gundams blasted out the catapult and flying straight towards the enemies for their biggest battle.

On the opposite side, Al Da Flaga noticed that four machines were flying straight towards them. "Ha! Those insects is only sending out four machines against us. This is easier than I thought." "Well Kira does have the mobile suit disabled in both wars." said Rau with an evil grin. "Looks like killing Kira is going easy this time around with so many versus just the four of them." said Rey with a sinister smile. "Kira did really fine work for me went he was still in Heliopolis, analyzing all that data I was giving despite not knowing what's it for. Now all the extended soldiers combat ability is better than I could of ever of hoping for." said Kato while laughing evilly. "Enough with the chatters, all extended forces engage the enemies now and tear them to shreds." ordered Al Da Flaga. Every extended force member thrust their machine to max speed with their beam rifle out and continuously firing at the enemy.

Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Mu dodged the rapid barrage of beam energy. "Damn it, these guys are already going full force already." screamed Shinn. "We will do the same also." said Kira, taking out both of his beam sabers and let loose his eight dragoons. Everyone else had their beam rifle out picking off enemies one by one. Kira flew through gracefully at the energy barrage and even deflected thousands of energy beams with his own sabers. Kira didn't hesitate to kill, he flew near two machines and swiftly slashed them in half through the cockpit, while his eight dragoons blasted eight through the cockpit and ten machines exploded simultaneously. Kira enter seed mode and repeated the motion and took out another seventy machines in under three minutes.

Athrun was shooting with his beam rifle but the enemies were dodging them easily. He put away his beam rifle, grabbed his beam saber and lit up his leg sabers. He flew to the nearest enemy, using his right leg saber to cut off the right arm. Quickly rising his shield to block the incoming barrage of energy beams. Then deliver the blow to the enemy next to him with the beam saber pierced through the cockpit. Realizing that this process was too slow, flying around to evade deadly energy beams and move a safe distance away. Athrun enter seed mode. He put his shield onto his jetpack and released the jetpack, making his machine much lighter and faster. He grabbed his second beam saber and flew back to the battlefield. With all four of his sabers ignited, he Saber Dance through the battlefield cutting everything that was not a freely machine. In a short amount of time, Athrun had taken out thirty plus mobile suits.

Shinn kept pulling the trigger, energy beams flew by every enemy like there was no target in sight. He quickly put away his beam rifle and pulled out two medium length bean swords. He push his max speed creating after images. The enemy shoot directly at them but the beam just simply pass through the images. He was able to closer to the enemy and start slicing the legs, arms, and finally the cockpit. He then pulled up his two ion cannons and strafe across the enemies, leaving them half damaged. Realizing the cannons aren't going to get the job done with the enemy moving so fast. Shinn enter seed mode, retracted the cannons, and turned his left sword blade side down. He flew max speed and started to execute his twin swords illusion dance on the battlefield. He pushed the machine to create multiple images on the battlefield. Enemy's attack went through the images but the images attacks are real and multiple enemies were sliced and exploded in matter of seconds. The Twin Swords Illusion Dance wasn't the quickest way to kill but it does the job for Shinn since his ion cannons are useless.

Mu has a powerful machine, but his combat ability with a mobile suit is still very limited. He had his beam rifle firing at all the target all fight. None of seem to be able to land their targets. The 4 dragoons were also shooting, but the dragoons has no success either. His mind was no fast enough to handle the dragoons at extremely high unlike Kira. The only thing he has been doing all fight was evading energy beams and even let the Akatsuki shield reflect it back but still missed their targets. He knew he also had the job of protecting the Archangel from any harm too. So far he is getting the job done protect those who is precious to him.

Thirty minutes into the battle almost became an empty battlefield. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn had wiped out more than ninety-five percent of the enemy forces. Which means the only ones left were the lead units and the commander's unit. "How was this possible, three mobile suits wiped out four hundred and fifty plus suits." asked in shock Al Da Flaga. "Looks like those machines aren't the same ones we were expecting." said Kato. "No matter, all the more fun to thrash them and steal their technology." said a smirking Rau. "It doesn't matter as long as they all die." said an evil looking Rey. Over on the other side, Kira had put away his beam sabers and put out his two beam rifles. Athrun had reattach his jetpack to his machine. "Guys I am going to the machine that looks like Providence." said Kira. "I'll take the one that looks like Legend." sad Shinn. "I'll take the freaky looking one then." said Athrun. "You guys left the one that looks like bird dragon mobile suit, no complaint there." said Mu. The eight mobile suits gotten ready for the final clash. Without a moment notice, all eight thrust to battle leaving no enemy alive.

The Destiny and Chaos Legend clash first with beam saber to beam sword. "Well how are you Shinn." said Rey with sinister laugh. "What the hell, who the hell are you still alive when I saw exploded with messiah." questioned Shinn. They broke apart and Rey quickly grab his rifle and shot at Shinn. Shinn flew up to evade the pulled the double ion cannons to blast Rey with them. Rey shifted to the left and fire off a few more beams. Shinn shield himself with the energy shield and flew straight down at Rey and give him a hard kick, sending the Legend quite a distance away. "Damn his new machine is tougher than it looks." thought Shinn. Rey flew back at high speed for a melee strike but Shinn movements created images and he quickly put away his right sword, grab his rifle and hit a direct shots on the Legend. "Damn the beam rifle is useless against these new machines." screamed Shinn. Rey came back with a few shots of his own. Shinn block it with the energy shield but the explosion knocked him back. "I'm going to kill you Shinn for not me listening to back then when you have to kill Kira Yamato." Screamed Rey. Shinn thrust his machine with both beam swords in hand "Like hell I would listen to you or anyone that is trying to manipulate me into doing the wrong thing for the wrong reason." screamed Shinn. The swords and shield clashed creating a power struggle between them.

The Justice and Chaos Clown flew by each other. Athrun turned around and quickly took his beam rifle shooting Kato with a barrage of energy beams. Kato dive down to evade the shots and took out an energy whip, throwing it at Athrun. Realizing how dangerous these machines are and that whip's power, Athrun spin to the right averting the whip. "Who the hell are you." demanded Athrun. "Why does it even matter, you and your friends destroyed all of my creation on the battlefield." yelled Kato. Flying towards Athrun while grabbing a beam axe to attack. Athrun blocked the attack and kick Kato in the torso, sending him flying back. "You're an idiot for working for a man like Al Da Flaga.' said Athrun. Flying towards and quickly switch over to his beam saber, slashing a few hits before backing up. "Ha! You cannot hurt. Plus you coordinators are ruin our plans to rule the world." said Kato. Throwing an energy whip from each hand towards the Justice. Athrun simply shifted to the right side to evade the whips. "You're despicable and you're nothing but a novice in that overpowered mobile suit." said Athrun. Kato flew full speed at Athrun, but Athrun fly around to evade everything and thinking of a plan to take down the overpowered machine.

The Freedom and Providence wasted no time as both machines sending multiple barrage of energy beams at each other. Kira flew in close, taking a few shots at the right arm. The arm was protected by an energy shield, but the minor explosion sent the Providence back. Rau quickly regain control, flew close and took a few succession shots onto the chest of the Freedom. Also protected by an energy shield, the Freedom flew backwards from the explosion. "Well Kira boy, doesn't this seem similar." said a laughing Rau. "What! You're supposed to be dead. I killed you four years old at Jachin Due." said a shock Kira. "I'm always alive Kira, you will never be able to kill me." said an evil laughing Rau while multiple barrage of energy beams. Kira dodged all the shots and fire his own back at Rau. "This time I will make sure you are permanently dead with my own hands and eyes." screamed Kira. Rau evade the shots and flew up. Kira and Rau fly towards each other, firing energy beams left and right, and both let their dragoons loose. "You think the same tricks will work twice dear boy." said Rau. "Who said they were going to be the same tricks as before." said a smiling Kira. Kira doing his best to evade all of Rau's dragoons attack while launching nine directional attack on Rau. Rau evaded the eight directional dragoons attack but did not see that Kira was up in his face with his beam rifles combined, sending a full powered energy burst onto the Providence's head. Rau was sent flying back far from the huge explosion but received no damage. "Damn these machine are pain in the butt to beat." said a frustrated Kira. Kira and Rau continue the full on assault with beam rifles and their dragoons.

The Akatsuki and Chaos Horus stood there staring at each other, waiting for either one to make a move. "Well you bastard of a father, I suggest you give up now before I shot you a few new holes." said an angry Mu. "Well if it isn't my former son who went to be a hero instead of staying by my side. Like parent to child, I'm the one who is going to be teaching you a lesson." said angry Al Da Flaga. The tension was high and both men open fire at the same. Da Flaga fire his chest cannon at Mu. Mu shifted to the left and fire off a few rounds with his beam rifle. The shots hit its mark but no damage was done due to the energy shield. "You think you can win me with that puny rifle." said Da Flaga laughing. "There's more than one way to take down a power mobile suit like yours." Said Mu as he let loose this dragoons and did barrage assault. Da Flaga just stood there and let the machine energy shield neutralize all the energy. "Damn it that didn't work." thought Mu. "Even though you're in the military, you still not a man who can protect anything. You are weak." screamed Da Flaga. He charged at Mu with scythe for the final blow. Mu flew up to evade the attack. "That was close you old bastard but you're never going to take me down." said Mu. They battled for half an hour with no end in sight with the attacks and evading.

Da Flaga noticed something on his radar and he found that the Archangel was nearby. Without any warning, Da Flaga flew away from Mu and headed towards the Archangel. Mu stopped for a moment to look at the direction that his father was flying towards and then look at the radar. "No the Archangel." screamed Mu. Mu pushed the Akatsuki to max speed to chase after his father while shooting to stop him. "Old bastard don't you dare near the Archangel of even touch it, you hear me." Screamed an angry Mu. "You're too late, I'm within seconds of destroying that accursed ship." said an evil laughing Da Flaga. While evading all the incoming fire. "No! You won't, I will always protect the people on the Archangel and I am a man since I can make the impossible possible." screamed Mu. A miracle has happened as Mu for the first time enter into seed mode. Mu flew faster and released his dragoons to create a protective barrier around the Archangel. Da Flaga fire a high density particle cannon shot at Archangel. Mu flew in between the shot and Archangel, letting out max power for his own energy barrier. A few seconds afterwards all the cannon energy had been neutralized.

Kira was evading attacks when he read his screen. The message said "X-seed mode ready" Kira smiled "Damn Mu you really can make the impossible possible." with a happy tone. All four mobile suits simultaneously started to glow. The Akatsuki's golden frame glowed with brown stripes along the edges.

The Freedom's frame glowed with pink stripes. The Justice's frame glowed with red stripes. The Destiny's frame glowed with purple stripes. All the pilots looked at their screen and saw the message "X-seed Burst Mode"

"Looks like this is the end for you Rey." said Shinn as he grabbed twin beam swords. "You mean this is the end for you, you damn traitor." yelled Rey. Shinn and Rey flew max speed at each other for the final clash. Shinn flew a little lower than usual and took off the right leg of the Legend. "What is this, you couldn't even hurt a few minutes ago." screamed Rey. "Oh nothing but like I said this is the end of you and your life." said Shinn in victory tone. Shinn created multiple images around Rey's Legend and use his Twin Swords Illusion Dance. Shinn severed every limb on the machine and stabbing both swords through the cockpit. Shinn flew back a few feet and watch the mobile suit explode. "It's finally over." said Shinn.

"Seems like I don't have to think of a plan after all to defeat you." said Athrun. Athrun quickly put his shield onto the jetpack and detach it from the main suit. Then grabbing out both beam sabers and igniting leg sabers. "I already seen you used that on the extended force, it won't work on me." said Kato. "We will see about that won't we." said Athrun. He quickly dash over to Kato and cut off the left leg of his machine. "What! Where did all that power come from? I'm supposed to have one of the strongest mobile suit." said a worried Kato. "Play time is over and it's time for you to be gone forever." Said Athrun. Athrun dash again towards Kato and using the Saber Dance attack. Athrun slashed the right leg with this ignited left leg, left saber chopped the right arm, right saber sliced the left arm, and the final blow with beam sabers through the chest with the X-shape. Athrun dash away and looked the mobile explode. "Why did I have to pick the novice fighter, he wasn't even a good sparring partner." said Athrun with victory tone.

"Look likes the winner have already been decided." said a smiling Kira. Kira flew Rau and fire a few rounds but Rau evaded. "Just because your machine got a little shinier doesn't mean that you will win." said Rau laughing. Rau took eight of his dragoons and launching an all-out assault on Kira. Kira quickly put away his beam rifles and took out both his beam sabers. Casually flying around Rau's dragoons and cutting them down to pieces. Multiple explosion were seen behind the Freedom from the sight line Rau had. "You think that little display of your swordsmanship will easily impress me boy." said a smirking Rau. Rau just send out more dragoons from his jetpack and continue his assault on Kira. "Number isn't everything. It's time to rid the world of you permanently." said Kira with a stern tone. Kira let loose his 8 dragoons in piercing mode and rip through all of Rau's dragoons. "Even if you kill me here and now, I will come back alive and waiting for you my dear boy." said a smirking Rau. Kira focuses controlling his dragoons, having four dragoons pierced the legs and arms individually, and the last four dragoons pierced the jetpack. Kira quick dash to the Providence and slice the mobile suit down the middle through the cockpit. He flew away without looking and hear the huge explosion. "You're not going to come back from that Rau La Creuset." said Kira in happy victory tone.

Mu dash towards his father with his beam saber out. Da Flaga flew forward and swing his scythe but Mu blocked with his shield and cut the scythe in half with his beam saber. "Looks like the tide has turned in my favor." said Mu. "This is only a small hitch in the fight but I still have the advantage." said Da Flaga. Da flaga opened his machine's chest for a bigger cannon. "I'm sure this will blow you away if you're still insisting on standing in front of the Archangel and against me." said an angered Da Flaga. Da Flaga charging his high density cannon. Mu quickly recall his four dragoons and create an energy barrier around himself. Da Flaga fire the cannon directly at Mu. The energy barrier around the Akatsuki is unfazed. Mu thrust forward against the cannon blast. When Mu had reach near the end of the blast, he dropped his shield and took out both beam sabers. Pushing a little, "No! How can this be, you're not supposed to survive this at all, this is impossible." said worried Da Flaga. "Well I am best known for making the impossible possible." said a victories Mu. Mu used the right beam saber to slash the chest cannon to stop the blast. The left saber cut the right arm, the right saber cut the left arm, the left saber pierced the right leg, and the right saber pierced the left leg. The Chaos Horus was unable to move anymore. Mu took out his beam rifle, aim directly at the cockpit, and fire the final shot. Mu dash back to watch the mobile suit explode. "You weren't worthy of the title father." said Mu.

"All enemies have been eliminated and all the mobile suits are returning to the ship now." said Meyrin with teary eyes. Everyone on the Archangel was relieved that everything has gone as smoothly as it did, after seeing how a high density particle cannon was threatening them. "Everybody let's head to the mobile suit bay and wait for them there." said a happy Murrue. Everyone headed for the mobile suit bay and slowly all four machines returned and properly secure for safe travel back to The Plants. All the pilots hopped out of their cockpit to meet with friends and love ones. "Kira you came back safely." said Lacus while hugging him. "I will always come back to you Lacus." said Kira and kissed Lacus on the cheek. Cagalli was the next one to hug him for coming back safely. "Athrun I'm glad you're back." said a teary Meyrin. Athrun just simply embraced her. Shinn and Luna hugged without having to share a word. "Mu you're as crazy as ever." said a teary Murrue. "Making the impossible possible is always my motto." said Mu with his handsome smile. Murrue and Mu embraced each other till they get back to ZAFT's base.

Back at ZAFT's base, everyone had heard the news and was celebrating that it's finally over. Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus's parents were the happiest. After so long they can finally live in peace with their child. They would not have to worry about people going for their life again. They can start a new chapter in their life that was not possible before.

A year has passed since the battle of full moon. It was the August full moon again. Kira, Lacus, Murrue, and Mu had gotten married in a double wedding under the full moon on the seaside of Orb. Kira and Cagalli had found a new relationship with their real parents. Lacus had more time with Kira and her singing career since her father took over as the supreme council chairman again. Shinn had grown up a lot since he spent time with his little sister Mayu. Shinn became an even happier person, which Lunamaria very happy. Athrun and Meyrin took time off from the military to travel around the world and The Plants for new experiences. Who knows a new adventure might be around the corner.


End file.
